Voulez Vous
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: Juvia Loxar and her best friend, Lucy Heartphilia gets two tickets to the luxury cruiser Mavis after winning a ballet competition. The both of them are very excited for the weeklong holiday. What Juvia thought would be a relaxing cruising, turned to a journey filled with love and craziness. [Gruvia]


_**Voulez Vous~**_

_**Juvia Loxar and her best friend, Lucy Heartphilia gets two tickets to the luxury cruiser**_** Mavis **_**after winning a ballet competition. The both of them are very excited for the weeklong holiday. What Juvia thought would be a relaxing cruising, turned to a journey filled with love and craziness.**_

_**.**_

_**Gruvia**_

_**Nalu**_

_**.**_

"That is a _big _cruiser." Juvia looks up to where her friend is pointing, her jaw dropping at the sight of the big, extremely big ship. Gripping harder around her bag's handle, she followed Lucy as she started to walk towards the ramp that leads up to the cruiser's upper deck.

"I don't know about this, Lucy-san…" Juvia nervously said to Lucy who turned to her.

"C'mon Juvia. If something happen, I will strangle the captain." Smiling she held out her hand for Juvia. Juvia eyed her friend's hand, doubt in her sapphire blue eyes. "I promise."

Eventually Lucy managed to get her best friend on the cruiser, but Juvia was extremely tense as they leaved their cabin, their luggage left in there until they returns after getting to know the cruiser better.

"Isn't this exciting?" Juvia nods, but she still wanted to return to the safe mainland. She really did not like being on ships or small skiffs. "J-u-v-i-a!"

"H-Hai…?" startled by the closeness between their faces Juvia stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Lucy-san, really." She gave a small smile, trying to make her friend believe her. Lucy rose a brow, tumbling over if her blue haired friend said the truth. Sighing she took Juvia's hand, dragging her out to the deck. Both girls' jaws drops down to the floor at the sight of the big pool.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaims loudly. Juvia could only nod in agreement. People were already in the boat, jumping and splashing around in the clear water. Kids running around and playing, parent hurrying after. Juvia watched Lucy look at two swim-trunks cladded and tattooed boys, with a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"Luc-"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Juvia jumped back in surprise when her friend yelled out. The two males had looked up, looking over to them with frowns on their faces, that is until they saw a waving Lucy jump up and down. Juvia didn't know how Lucy knew these two but she sure did feel a little outside. Lucy seemed to know everything and everyone; she couldn't help but feel a little jealous over her.

She watches as Lucy met the two boys halfway throwing herself at them. Juvia only stared at them, not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe it's you two!" she heard Lucy exclaim. The one with pink hair ruffled her hair with a big smirk across his face.

"Yeah, good to see ya' too, Luce." The pink haired male said.

"Saw you in the newspaper yesterday, heard you made the judges cry." The second man now spoke up and Juvia felt her face lit up when she heard his deep voice. Turning around she hid her face in her hands.

_Why do I blush like this? I don't even know him! _She yelled to herself, of course not aloud.

"Please, I couldn't have done it without Juvia." Juvia tensed up as Lucy mentioned her name. She could feel the stares from the two boys.

"Oh right, that's your partner." That was the pink haired male's voice.

"Juvia, come over here." Slowly she turned to her friend's voice. With a red tinted face she slowly walked over to them, hands nervously clasped together. Looking up to her friend with an unsure face, she tried to plead her with the silent look. "This is Natsu," Lucy said, pointing at the pink haired male who smiled. "and this is Gray." Juvia shyly looks up to the taller boy… _man_. Waving to them, she looks down to her feet again.

"Bit of the silent type, huh?" Natsu chuckles, only to get the back of his head smacked by Gray. "Ow! What was that for, stripper?!"

"Think before you talk chili-head." Gray said. Juvia looks up to him with a surprised expression, her cheeks gaining a new color of red. "Sorry for this idiot's behavior, he's actually a really nice person."

"I _am _a nice person, you dolt."

"Guys, stop it." Lucy interfered, cutting of the war-zoon aura between the two males.

~õ~

Half an hour late, Juvia found herself sitting beside Gray in one the cruiser's many restaurant booths. She only listened as the three of them talked to each other. What else could she do? She didn't know the two males.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Lucy asks them, looking between Gray and Natsu.

"Tattooists." Gray answered, leaning against the big window beside him.

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, it's our own studio." Natsu answer her, not looking away from the paper he currently was busy looking at. "Fairy Tail, I think you've been hearing about it."

"Yeah I have, it got some award for best tattoo-something, right?"

"Yeah, and the price was two tickets to a weeklong cruising."

"But who's taking care of the studio?"

"Erza and Jellal." Juvia saw how Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"So you mean they also are tattooists?" both Gray and Natsu looks at her with raised brows.

"You didn't know that?" they said in unison.

"W-What?"

"Jeez, you sure are a weirdo." Natsu laughs, Gray chuckling as a very annoyed Lucy puff out her cheeks, trying to look as angry as she could muster until she also went out in a fit of laughter.

Juvia's lips twitched upwards, but she would not let out a sound, if she did… well, she could already tell how embarrassing it will get.

"So, are you and Juvia doing ballet?" hearing Gray say her name like it was no big deal made her blush. Lucy answered with a big smile and a nod.

"Pretty intense training you two have to do."

"Nah, you get used to it." Lucy said, crossing her leg over the other.

For another two hours, Juvia sat there, listening to what they said and answered only when asked, she answered. She didn't notice the glances she got from a certain next sitting man.

Around 10pm the two girls went back to their cabin, after saying goodnight to the men with awkward hugs, for Juvia it was awkward to hug both Natsu and Gray.

"Sheesh, 5 years since I've seen them." Was what Lucy said when they laid in their beds, clothed in nightgowns and with brushed teeth. "I remember when the two of them got their first tattoos. I will never forget the face their parents wore." Juvia listened to what her friend said. "Especially Natsu's mom. God, I swear she almost killed him."

"You seem to like Natsu-san a lot." Lucy's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"W-W-What?! No I do not!" Juvia chuckled over Lucy's stammering voice.

"Really? It looked like you two really get along."

"Ph please, that dense idiot don't know what love is."

"I never said 'love'."

Silence.

"Alright, I might like him. But only a little!" Lucy admitted, laughing quietly. Juvia smiled, looking up to the white ceiling.

.

.

.

"Ne, Juvia."

"Yes?"

"I think Gray is interested in you."

Juvia's face exploded in red, steam literally oozing out of her ears. "S-Say what now?"

"Well, I _never_ seen him look at a girl like that before. It got me curious." Juvia only sank deeper down under the covers as Lucy spoke out. Gray, like her? No way! "But that's only what it _looked_ like." The blonde-haired woman added. "And you have to agree that both of them are handsome."

"Especially a certain Natsu-san, right?""

"Oh shut it." Juvia squeaked when a pillow came crashing into her face. Both girl went out in a fit of laughter that went on for a few minutes. "Goodnight, Juvia."

"Goodnight, Lucy-san." Juvia snuggled closer to the covers when the light went out and silence swept over the cabin-room.

However, sleep wouldn't come over her so easy, not when she knew that Gray had been looking at her '_like that_' as Lucy had said it.

Blushing madly under the covers she forced her eyes closed, waiting for the Sandman to do his magic.

* * *

**Alright, this is so strange, but after reading the goddamn chapter, well emotions washed in and out of me! TT^TT I really hope Gray will survive and have as many kids as possible with Juvia! THAT IS A MUST IN THE FAIRY TAIL WORLD! ò_ó p.s this is a Gruvia fic (main! With NaLu on the edge XD like you've noticed…)**

**I will explain more in the next chapter how Lucy knows the boys ^^**

**Anyway, this is not inspired from Titanic… I've never watched that movie by the way XD so no related things from that. Every little thing in this fic comes straight from my own and very overused brain /shot/ *dead* **

**The title **_**Voulez Vous **_**is from the song ABBA made. A good song, but I love **_**Mamma Mia **_**more XD always done btw! **

**I will do some pics with Gray and Natsu with all the tattoos! Already done Ballerina Lucy and Juvia XD go and check on deviantart. Com! :3**

_**Voulez Vous **_**(French) = you like/like you**

**Please review, fav and alert! *heart***

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
